Ellos le dicen incesto, nostros le decimos amor
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Ellos miran con odio nuestra relacion solo porque somos parientes, le dicen incesto... pero lo que no saben es que este es un amor puro y joven... no soy muy bueno con los summaries, esta es mi segunda historia no sean tan severos criticando
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están pues no sé si a alguien le interesa leer esta historia pero no importa técnicamente esta fue mi primera historia y pues he querido subirla.**

**Antes de leerla tienen que saber que en esta historia no hay el omnitrix y nunca lo encontraron es decir son chicos normales**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Era un día muy caluroso y en un camper andante, como de costumbre dañado el aire acondicionado, se notaba que podías freír huevos sin sartén.

Hace mucho calor podríamos parar en un lugar y tomar algo para refrescarnos?- dijo un chico de cabellera castaña

Si abuelo, por favor- acompaño una chica de cabello rojo con toque naranjas

Vaya parece que comienzan a llevarse mejor- dijo un señor con una camisa de flores

Ambos chicos se regresaron a verse y se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero voltearon rápidamente para ver a diferentes direcciones. Para romper el muro del silencio que se había creado el abuelo dijo

Trajeron sus trajes de baño?- interrogo a sus nietos

Si- dijo el joven que respondía al nombre de Ben

No- dijo la chica de nombre Gwen

Bueno entonces vamos a comprarte uno, que vamos a la playa- dijo mientras sus nietos saltaban de alegría

Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa Ben ya llevaba puesto su traje y cuando iba a salir corriendo dijo

Bueno que se diviertan comprando trajes- y fue detenido por su abuelo

Alto ahí Benjamin Tennyson, tú acompañaras a Gwen, yo iré a ver cuánto cuesta la habitación para pasar la noche aquí- dijo mientras comenzaba a salir

Pero...- no termino de dar una escusa ya que fue interrumpido por su abuelo

Nada de peros la acompañaras y punto- dijo mientras salió del camper

Está bien- dijo Ben rendidamente

Ya en a tienda de trajes Gwen buscaba traje tras traje mientras encontró uno de color verde de dos piezas y pensó "_jugare con Ben un rato" _y con ese pensamiento entro en el cambiador y se puso el traje. Cuando salió Ben casi se cae desmayado al ver a Gwen vestida así

Que tal estoy?- pregunto asiéndose la inocente algo que ponía incluso más rojo a Ben de lo que ya estaba

Ben... Ben... ¡BEENNN!- dijo muy alto ya que Ben no dejaba de verla

Ha si te ves fabulosa- dijo sin pensar en lo que decía

Enserio lo crees?- ahora ella tenía n poco de rubor en sus mejillas

Es decir si e ves bien- dijo Ben mientras trataba de recuperar su cordura

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la playa atrajeron las miradas de todos, pero ellos solo tenían ojos para el otro

_Whuooo no pensé que fuera tan lindo- _pensaba Gwen

_No sabía que Gwen podía ser tan hermosa- _pensaba Ben

Mientras Gwen pensaba que Ben no se podía ver mejor, su felicidad no duro mucho ya que unas chicas que parecían mayores se acercaron a coquetearle a Ben.

_Esas zorras baratas no me lo quitaran- _ella estaba que ardía en celos pero de la nada alguien la cogió y la levo lejos mientras le tapaba la boca. Eran unos chicos mayores y cuando la soltaron comenzaron a querer propasarse con ella diciéndole

Tranquila nena vas a tener mucha diversión contigo- le dijo uno de los sujetos mientras lamia su oreja

NO suéltenme- dijo mientras le dio una patada al chico que le había lamido

Cállate perra- dijo mientras le dio una bofetada por el golpe que recibió-

¡DEJENLA!- de la nada salió Ben y se lanzo para golpearlo y logro que soltaran a Gwen, pero mientras intentaban escapar fueron arrinconados. Los que recibieron los golpes de Ben se levantaron y el que fue golpeado por Gwen dijo

Maldito bastardo, tú y tu noviecita desearan no hacer nacido nunca- dijo mientras sacaba algo que parecía ser una navaja

No te preocupes Gwen no dejare que te pongan un dedo encima... cuando vengan así mí no importa lo que escuche o veas solo corre de aquí y no mires atrás entendiste- dijo Ben mientras se preparaba para lo peor

Pero ben no pued...- Que no entiendes podrían matarnos a los dos – interrumpió el joven

A ellos- grito y todos los sujetos corrían hacia ellos

¡AHORA!- dijo Ben y en ese momento Gwen empezó a correr y gritaba – AYUDA POR FAVOR – y luego después de un rato cocho con alguien ese alguien era el abuelo

Ben necesita ayuda- dijo la chica mientras agarro la mano del abuelo y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Ben... pero lo que encontró solo le partió el corazón

Ben estaba en el piso sangrando y con varias puñaladas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que todavía estaba el puñal incrustado dentro de su pecho muy cerca de su corazón

¡BEEN! – la chica corrió gritando su nombre hasta que llego donde estaba y lo abrazo

No, Ben por qué lo hiciste por qué?- dijo mientras derramaba mas y mas lágrimas

Porque te amo- susurro el chico mientras hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para articular esas palabras

El abuelo y Gwen estaban en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo Ben estaba vivo y eso alegraba a todos pero también esta lo que dijo.

Enserio Ben?- dijo la chica mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de su amor prohibido

Pues claro Gwen esto lo hice por ti- dijo mientras escupió un poco de sangre

De repente una ambulancia llego y Ben fue en ella. Gwen también estaba subiendo pero una mano le toco el hombro y esa era la mano de su abuelo

Gwen tenemos que hablar- dijo serio

...

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo y si les gusto díganlo dejen reviews de lo que opinan pero por favor no sean tan rudos.**

**Si quieren saber lo que va a pasar solo sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos.**

**Nos vemos**


	2. La descicion

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo y pues aquí va el siguiente capítulo esporo les guste**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Gwen tenemos que hablar- dijo el abuelo serio mientras el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia se alejaba cada vez más con Ben adentro de la misma

La verdad Gwen no entendía porque el abuelo no le dejo acompañar a Be en la ambulancia hasta que recordó lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho

Abuelo yo...- fue interrumpida ya que el abuelo solo camino hacia el camper diciendo

Hablaremos en el camper- Gwen solo se acerco al camper callada. Ella sabía lo que venia

El viaje era silencioso pero no un silencio cualquiera sino un silencio incomodo, Gwen estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía como el solo se ocultaba y rezaba porque Ben este bien. Después de unos minutos el abuelo decidió romper este incomodo silencio diciendo

Se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?- parecía que estaba molesto

Sí, estoy consciente de lo que dije- pero el abuelo exploto y dijo

NO GWEN, NOS SABES LO QUE HAS DICHO... mira Gwen ustedes son muy jóvenes no saben lo que quieren- dijo ya calmándose

Abuelo tu no entiende amo a Ben y ahora sé que soy correspondida y no hay nada que puedas hacerlo para cambiarlo- dijo Gwen con unos ojos llenos de seguridad

Gwen ustedes son familia esto está mal simplemente mal...- dijo tratando de razonar con su nieta

No lo entiendo abuelo yo pensé que tu lo entenderías pero creo que me equivoque- termino por decir Gwen

No me dejas otra opción Gwen... cuando Ben se recupere se despedirán y los llevaré a sus casa- Cuando Gwen alzo a verle respondió

Eso no es justo ¿porque nos hacen esto?- dijo ya comenzando a llorar pero continuo diciendo- ¡No lo permitiré y sé que Ben tampoco!

Esta no es su decisión, los dos no se volverán a ver y punto- sentencio el abuelo mientras a Gwen se le destruía su vida y no podía hacer nada, unas lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Toda la alegría de ser correspondida se le esfumo con esa noticia.

Entiéndelo Gwen es por tu propio bien- dijo el abuelo

No...-susurro Gwen- no me separaran de él, él es mi razón de ser, él es la persona más valiosa para mi, él era la joya de su vida y sin él ella sabía que su vida se apagaría poco apoco hasta que llegara a su final

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital Gwen se bajo del camper lo más rápido que pudo y solo pudo ver como lo metían al la sala de urgencias pero luego de segundo que parecían eternidad se prendió una luz roja en la puerta y se escucho

A TODOS LO DOCTORES DEL PISO A CERQUENSE A LA SALA DE URGENCIA PASIENTE EN ESTADO CRITICO... REPITO PASIENTE EN ESTADO CRÍTICO- dijo una voz por el parlante

El mundo de Gwen se venía abajo solo pudo arrodillarse y comenzar a derramar lágrimas amargas

Unas enfermeras pasaron por su lado diciendo

Pobre chica no merece que su novio este así- eso solo le hizo ponerse un poco feliz

Piensan que somos pareja- pro entonces comenzó recordar lo que el abuelo le dijo si Ben sale de esta vivo los separarían para siempre.

Sabía que aunque Ben salía de esta no sería un final feliz

_A menos que...- _pensó la pelinaranja

No importa lo que pase no nos separaran- la pelinegra ya sabia que tenia que hacer no por nada era conciderada una cerebrito

**Bueno si le gusto diganlo y si no pues tambien opinen **

**Espero que si les gusto que lean los proximos capitulos y Gracias por tomarce la molestia de leer este pequeño fic**

**Nos vemos...**


	3. No me arrepiento de nada

**Bueno aquí toy con otro cap espero que sea de su agrado y aquí va... pero antes...**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Gwen sabía que hacer pero aun quedaba el que Ben acepte irse con ella. Al cabo de unas horas todo parecía estarce calmando pero ese silencio no indicaba nada bueno...

Cuando un médico salió del cuarto de urgencias trato de darse un respiro pero casi se fue al piso ya que una chica de pelo naranja había corrido hacia el preguntándole un sinfín de preguntas

Cálmate niña que así no te puedo entender- Gwen hizo caso y el médico comenzó- tu eres familia del chico- ella asintio en silencio ya que no podía articular ni una palabra- lamento decirlo pero el joven está en coma no sabemos si va a despertar...lo siento

Gwen se quedo en blanco no sabía qué hacer el amor de su vida estaba ahí pero aunque este ahí no la podrá escuchar nunca más- Si quieres puedes entrar a verlo

Gwen entro lentamente a y se puso al lado de su amado y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- _No Ben – _susurro. _No me puedes dejar por favor no me dejes- _con cada palabra que decía se le destrozaba el corazón

No lo hare Gwen- la chica alzo su vista y solo vio como Ben estaba viéndolo con los ojos iluminados y llenos de amor

La chica solo pudo abrazarle para romper en llanto ya que su amor estaba vivo pero eso solo hizo que ella perdiera mas el control recordando lo que su abuelo le había dicho

Ben tu me amas?- dijo con los ojos llorosos

Si Gwen- el chico estaba confundido por esa pregunta

Ben nos quieren separar- dijo la chica y el chico cambio su expresión de felicidad a una de preocupación

La chica solo agacho su cabeza y comenzó a llorar pero sus sollozos hicieron que no escuchara como el chico se levanto y cerro a puerta por dentro mientras ponía camas para que nadie entrara...

Gwen se que el abuelo te dijo eso pero yo no lo permitiré- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Gwen

Ben sabes que si nos quedamos nunca nos dejaran estar juntos- dijo tratando de decirle lo que tenía en mente

Lo se pero que podemos ha...- el chico entendió a donde se dirigía la conversación- te refieres a que debemos escapar?

Antes de que la chica contestara escucharon como trataban de abrir la puerta- Gwen abre la puerta- decía del otro lado el abuelo

La chica sabia que después de que abran la puerta seria el adiós de su amado pero Ben no lo iba a permitir así que juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenían cogió a Gwen de la mano y le dijo

Vamos...- solo hizo falta que el chico le dijera eso para que ambos saltaran por la ventana y huyeran hacia un nuevo mañana

_**No tan lejos de ahí **_

Mientras los chicos corrían su abuelo abrió la puerta o más bien derribo la puerta los médicos y las personas que estaban cerca vieron que ya no había nadie en ese lugar

A donde se han ido?- dijo una enfermera mientras revisaba la cama y veía que habían dejaron todo excepto el dinero

_**Mientras tanto**_

Dos chicos corrían cogidos de la mano hasta que llegaron a un punto muy alejado del hospital y entonces el chico dijo

Gwen sabes lo que esto significa?- dijo el joven de la cabellera castaña

Si Ben y no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante si estamos los dos juntos no habrá nadie quien no separe NADIE- dijo la pelinaranja mientras sostenía su mano y ya solo comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante sin importarle lo que podría pasar sin importarles lo que su abuelo o familia piensen si ellos estaban juntos sentían que podrían seguir hacia _su _futuro, el futuro al lado de su ser querido

.

Desde que dos chicos amantes se separaron de sus familias ya que sabían que nunca les permitirían estar juntos y lo único que esos chicos dejaron era una nota que decía

"_Si toda la familia piensa como el abuelo no regresaremos hasta que sepan aceptarlo"_

Las familias trataron de buscarlos pero nunca los encontraron sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaron al final solo decidieron hablar con el abuelo para saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Cuando el abuelo les dijo eso hubo todo tipo de reacciones en la familia Tennyson unas que decían que era un error y que debían buscarlos para separarlos pero a pesar de eso no hubo una reacción que apoyara esto pero lo que no sabían era que dos chicos que esperaban su reacciones los escuchaban desde afuera y ahora confirmando sus sospechas escaparon para darle la espalda a esa estúpida ciudad en la que nunca podrían ser felices y también a sus familias que no sabían lo que sentían no era solo atracción sino amor

Han pasado 4 años desde entonces y en un pueblo no muy conocido un joven de unos 25 años llegaba a su casa mientras veía como dos niños muy parecidos a él que jugaban siendo observados por una chica de aparentemente su misma edad

Cuando el joven llego abrazo a su joven esposa y solo sonrió a sus niños

Te arrepientes de haber huido?- pregunto el chico

Nunca me he arrepentido y nunca lo hare porque contigo nunca he sido más feliz- y la chica se dio vuelta para besar a su único amor en la vida

**Bueno aquí está todo la verdad no se si les habrá gustado o no pero está técnicamente fue la primera historia que escribí y quise subirla tal y cual la escribí cuando tenía 14 años (tengo 15 y en marzo cumplo 16) **

**Bueno eso es todo y Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia sin mas que decir solo les digo**

**Nos vemos...**


End file.
